


take a sad song and make it better

by wncests



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Character Death, Comforting Dean, Crying Dean, Crying Sam, Dean singing, M/M, just very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wncests/pseuds/wncests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a sound that Sam loves more than his brother singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a sad song and make it better

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever so be kind please!! :)

 

When Dean was younger, his mother would sing him _Hey Jude_ every night before bed.

"Angels are watching over you." She would tell him.

There was nothing more soothing than his mother's voice. Her voice was filled with love and joy. Little did Dean know that the night of November 2nd, 1983 would be the last time she ever sang to him.

After she died, Dean would sing to his brother, trying to comfort him in the way his mother did. Every time Sam cried, Dean would sing. Whenever Sam had a nightmare, Dean would sing. Dean was never the greatest singer, yet Sam's favorite sound in the whole world was always Dean singing.   

* * *

 

Now Sam was lying in Dean's arms, choking on his own blood. Those fucking demons were relentless, hurting him in all the worst places. Dean found him too late. It was  _too late_ and they both knew it.

They were sitting on the floor of some abandoned building. The dead bodies of the demons were scattered about, Dean almost lost his mind when he saw what they were doing to his brother. He's never seen his brother so messed up. 

"Dammit, Sammy. I told you not to go out without me. Too damn risky," Dean said, wanting to be pissed at Sam, because _damn_ , he went against what Dean said and _knew_ he would get hurt. But he couldn't do it. Sam was _dying,_ for what seemed like the thousandth time, and all Dean could do was hold a fucking cloth to Sam's wounds, trying to stop the bleeding and hoping for some sort of fucking miracle.

" 'm s-sorry--" Sam began.

"Shh, Sammy. It's okay. It's all gonna be all right. I'm always saving your ass, aren't I?" Dean forced out a quiet laugh, trying to stop crying. Naturally, it didn't work. He could feel the tears falling down his face. He was never any good at hiding his emotions around Sam.

"Sing f-for me, Dean." Sam's voice was barely audible.

"You want me to sing for you? Sure, Sammy. Yeah. Yeah, anything for you." Dean continued to press the cloth against Sam, but it was soaked in blood. It didn't help much anymore. 

Using all of his strength, Sam moved his arm and grabbed Dean's hand. Ever since they were little, holding Dean's hand was a form of comfort for Sam. Dean squeezed his little brother's hand, doing everything in his power to help him.

Dean sang softly, "Hey Jude, don't make it bad..." Sam was crying. Dean knew it was almost over.

"Take a sad song, and make it better..." Dean practically heard Sam take his last breath, body going limp in Dean's arms.

Dean continued to sing, voice cracking, "Remember, to let her into your heart... Then you can start to make it better..." 

Dean looked down at his now  _dead_ brother. His whole world, his everything, his reason for living. 

A loud sob came out of Dean, pulling his brother against his chest.

"Sammy--" Dean held his brother's lifeless body. "No, no, no, Sammy... C'mon, little brother, open your eyes. It's over now. C'mon. Please. Don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone. I can't- I can't do this without you, Sam." Dean kept begging his brother to just  _wake up_. He knew Sam was dead, but refused to accept it.

He held his brother for what felt like years. Dean asked himself,  _What was the point in living?_ He just lost purpose in life. He had  _nothing_ now. 

Dean reached to pull his gun out from his jeans. "I'm comin', Sammy. Don't worry. It's all gonna be okay." He softly kissed his brother's hand, still intertwined with his. He raised the gun to his temple, and closed his eyes.

_Bang._

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave kudos and/or comments! hopefully in the future i'll be able to write better, longer fics.


End file.
